Name Code: The Pink Player
by Anime Rocker xD
Summary: <html><head></head>How can a trouble maker,Miss Trouble, one of the best soccer players in the school get involved in a damn love triangle? Well she can if her name is Uchiha Sakura, Itachi and Sasuke's lil sister. Oh did I mentioned that she is a skilled FBI agent, transfered from her old school to catch the bad guys in the area? No I didn't think so. Dedicated to Vampiremissress96.</html>
1. Prologue

Hello! Sorry but I'm damn busy with school work, I can't use telephone,tablet and only lil bits my laptop since I have something with my eyes so yeah..sucks. Still to see that I'm alive there is a new story, a filler, another crap made out of boredom, the true stories are on the way when I will have christmas break, since until then I have few big tests and It will annoy the crap outta me.

There is the trailer and then a sneak peak for it, I actually write them in my free time and periods during school so don't blame me for shitty character. Enjoy!

OooooooooO

A cloacked figure stepped out of the shadows. Her barely seen pink bangs shadowed her eyes.

"My name is Sakura Uchiha. My elder brothers are Sasuke and Itachi. Name code? Snake or 'Pink Player'. Why? Because of the bastard who destroyed my life."

"We are not asking with which name you are known of. We are asking your true life story."

"My true life story?"

Flash- "Kukukuku don't worry little one, this will not hurt...too much." Screams and evil laugh.

Flash- "You are not my parents. If you were, I would never be the monster I am."

Flash- He slammed his lips on hers in a bruising kiss. "You really taste like cherries."

Flash- "Sa-Sakura? Itachi-nii?"

"Well my true story is really fucked up. Well you can't espect more for a mutated FBI agent, can you? Wanna see my story? Find out in Name Code:The Pink Player.

OoooooooooOooooooooO

'Beep! Beep! Beep!'

A certain pinkette groaned as she sat on her bed.

'New school, new friends and new crap. I really needed to blow up that asshole's office, haven't I?'

**'Orders,sweetheart, orders. You can't defy them if you don't want smokey on our tail'**

'Love ya too, inner, love cha too.' She rolled her emarald-onyx orbs and rushed to the bathroom and brushed her pink and black locks, spikin' them with some hair gel. She put her fav piearcings in place, six in each ear, two in nose, left eyebrow and lips, her snake bites, one in her tongue and belly button. She rumagged through her make-up case and applied black mascara, eyeshadow, lipstick and eyeliner.

She dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a black AC/DC tank-top, black leather biker jacked and black messenger bag, her spraying colored cans, drawing pads and drumsticks dumped in, black army boots and dashed on her bike.

She had weapons hid in her clothes. Poison pills behind the collar, two or three guns and stacks of bullets in her jeans and shirt, twin katanas in her boots and jeans, also sets of knives. Even her drumsticks are in fact twin tantos in disguise.

'If I'm late, I'm gonna be damned. And I'm not joking.'

**'Well then go faster! It's not like the police can do something to us. We have 'em wrapped around lil finger.'**

'Yeah you're right.' She increased the turation of her motorcycle and dashed, leaving clouds of dust everywhere.

Meanwhile, at the Konoha Pirate High, several clubs of students rushed to their classes, the Dark Leaf , the Straw Hats and the Heart clubs in their Arts class.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Occupation: high school,leader basketball team

Hidden Power: the power of Tailed Beast Kyuubi, un-awoken

Abbilities: High speed, wind affinity, capable leader.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Occupation: High school, football team

Abbilities: high strenght and speed, intelligence

Hidden Power: The power of the 'Copy Wheel Eye- the Sharingan', un-awoken

Name: Monkey D. Luffy

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Occupation: Basketball team vice-captain, high school student

Abbilities: High strenght, good leader

Hidden Power: Haki, the Devil Fruit Gomu Gomu no Mi, un-awoken

Name: Roronoa Zoro

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Occupation: highschool student, fencing team

Abbilities: good swordsman, santoryu user

Hidden Power: none

Name: Portgas D. Ace

Age: 18

Status: Alive

Occupation: Soccer team leader, highschool student

Abbilities: speed, strenght, high agility and reflexes

Hidden Power: Mera Mera no Mi, un-awoken

Name: Trafalgar Law

Age: 18

Status: Alive

Occupation: Medical team leader, highschool student

Abbilities: good swordsman, high speed and reflexes, note- big sadist

Hidden Power: Ope Ope no Mi, un-awoken

Name: Sakura Uchiha(Senju)

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Occupation: Unknown

Abbilities: Unknown

Hidden Power: Unknown

Obsidian eyes fell on the last folder.

'Orochimaru-sama will be happy to hear that his first experiment is still alive.' The figure chuckled before stepping away in the shadows.

OoooooooOoo

Ok, this supposed to be a trailer, but eh- bear with me. Hope you like it, it's longer than it supposed to be but yeah...well bye and tell me what I should modify. This will be a Law/Saku and Ace/Saku, so no poll here.

Ja ne! ^•^


	2. The Soccer Tryouts

Hello! Sorry, late update but yeah..Today I was with my best friend at the Harvest Festival here in my city, in the center, everything was soooooo cool! Like always.

Anyways, hope you vote on the poll, because I can't count the pairing votes in reviews, only the pool. Here is the first chapter, read and review but DON'T SWEAR OR I'LL BREAK YOU! :P

Laylagirl111- I'm glad you like this story too, I hope you like the new chapter and I'm looking forward for being friends too! ^^

Nakamura1miu- Also I'm happy to find that you like this story of mine, if you find something not right, tell me right away!

Vampiremisress96- Yeah I got the idea with FBI and secret agent from an action film which I forgot it's name, and a ff called The Murder of Matsumoto Yuki. One of the few SasuSaku I really like actually, I reccomend for reading and reviewing. I also look forward for yours and Taylor4ever's stories!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DAMNED ANIME!

ooooooOooooo

Sakura parked her motorbike in a parking lot, sighing. She was not lucky, that's for sure. She hated undercover missions, but her shit of a boss was always giving her these type of missions and tasks. Her nasty one was when she needed to go Russia* and assassinate the president. She was almost caught if her boss wouldn't send a back up team to escape. Now they looking for green horses on the walls, searching for a bastard's spy.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and entered the Art period.

"Hello, my name is Shin* and I will be your Art teacher. Introduce yourself." He smiled, maybe fake.

"Uchiha Sakura. Age 17...got expelled from my old school for...ummm... bad behavior." She smirked as she saw her brother's face. Sasuke got up and walked over to her.

"Hey imouto." He smirked.

"Hello to you too, aniki." She smirked back, the same traditional way.

"TEME'S SISTER!?" Sasuke groaned as his best friend yelled near him.

"Shut up dobe." Her brother growled at his best friend's antics, while Sakura chuckled and her smirk widdened.

"HELL NO SHE EVEN SMIRKS LIKE SASUKE! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! RUN BITCHES! RUUUUUUUUN!" Naruto was about to open the window to jump on but a green haired teen caught him by the back of his collar.

"Oi Uzumaki don't go and kill yourself, will ya?" Zoro groaned as he put him down.

Sasuke looked at his twin sister.

"What you did this time, Saks?" He asked her, while she put a thinking innocent face.

"Well...I put some laxative in the cantine food...I replaced the hot water from showers with green slime..and oh yeah I blew up the principle's office." She grinned, while Sasuke sighed. Same old Saki-chan.

"Well come and sit by us then." He pushed her to a seat next to him.

"Now that you are aquantianced (sp? I never understood that word..) with some of the class, let's take out our pads and start drawing the stative nature, highlighting the bright areas with white and light grays, and darkening different surfaces with black and dark grays.

After the class, Naruto shook up from his 5 minutes crazy period and lead her to the clubhouse. It was half painted orange, half blue, the Uchiha crest, Uzumaki crest, Hyuuga crest, Yamanaka crest, Inuzuka crest and the other family crests were painted on the walls. There was a mini-art studio, a gym, a big bathroom, the girl's room and the boy's room,a mini library, a music studio and many other things fitting each member's liking.

"Wow." That was the only thing Sakura could say.

"Ha! Well of course the decor is awesome, I created it!" Naruto grinned, to be smacked by Ino.

"That's Sai-kun's work, idiot! Excuse him, Saks, he is a big idiot. So what clubs you wanna be in? Like Art, Medical, Poetry, Archeologistic, and things like that. I'm the cheerleader leader, while Tenten , Kiba-kun and Sasuke-kun is in the soccer team. Naruto is in the basketball team, and Hinata is the school president." Ino smiled sweetly after she growled at the ckub leader.

"I say medical, maybe mechanic and I want to tryout for the soccer team." Sasuke snickered.

"You think that only because you're my lil sis, you can enter the team? Coach Newgate is very strict an Tenten is an exception."

"Think again, duck-ass, but I know how to play soccer." She huffed, while Sasuke's eye twtched.

"Duck-ass?" He growled. Naruto bursted into a fit of laughter.

"She got you here, Sasuke-teme!"

"Shut up dobe!"

"Wow he lost it twice in a row. C'mon Saks, let's get you signed up for the tryouts" Tenten smiled and they linked their arms and walked off.

As walking over the mini-stadium, a tall guy with messy black hair, dark eyes and freckles, along with a blonde guy with a sleepy face came towards them.

"Oi, Ten! Who's the chick?" The brunette sweatdropped.

"This is Sakura. She wants to sign up for the tryouts. "

"Really now? You know you can keep up?" His smirk taunted her, but she smirked back.

"Be sure I can."

"Ha! I like your guts. I'm Marco and this is Ace, yoi. You better give up all you can if you want to get the tryouts. Since Thatch left, we have another free place as a goal gather."

"Okay, I look forwards to that. Nice to meet cha!" Sakura smiled and walked away with Tenten.

"Oi, Tennie, why that guy left?" She asked out of blue.

"Well, he didn't really left. He most likely, retreated from the team. Well you see, Teach, who also was Coach Newgate's assistant in every single point, sabotaged our last match last year. He weakened the screws which held huge ,metal bars together, above the stadium. One of those was about to hit the coach in the head. I don't really understand why, but this happened. Well, Thatch abandoned the ball to save him. Instead, he got a nasty hit. He's in a coma for sometime now." She looked down.

"Wow, nasty, really nasty. And lemme guess, you lost after that?"

"Yeah...the manager of the Royale Academy* team demanded to continue the match despite the tragedy. We all were very sad, especially Ace, and we barely could play after that. And yeah, that's the story. It's like the place in that team is cursed ya know? Every player lasted barely a month after the incident."

"Well lemme try my luck, then. Not many can scare me away that easly. Usually it's just the other way around.." Sakura got the grin back on the brunette's face. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to replace your teammate. I just want to help and maybe I can see what's the trouble with this place." She smiled.

"Y-yeah c'mon." They both raced towards the signing place.

"Very well. All of you get in lines for the tryouts." Coach Newgate's boomed through the stadium. He was a huge man, always grinning and very easy to piss off. Still he was scary as hell if you got on his nerves.

All the dudes were up in a line, some rabid fangirls who wanted to impress their 'Ace-kun' or 'Sasuke-kun', Sakura gagged at that, some wanted to show that they are better than them, and some really trained hard to get on the team because they really like the game. Those are very few though.

Coach Newgate, aka. Whitebeard was walking from left to right in front of them, like an army instructor checking a new bunch of rookies. He stopped at Sakura, leaned a bit to glare straight at her face. She smiled nervously, and sighed relieved after he spoke.

"Welcome to the soccer tryouts for the Whitebeard team. You will split in two teams, playing against eachother. We have only one free post for a GG (goal gather :D) , and a reserve place for a GK(goal keeper). You all should give your best, since only the best get in the team. Now, team 1: the pinky, the reddy, carrot top, the pansy, Mike, Luke and Lin. Team 2: the loudy, the princess, Maya, Jake, Killer, the greeny and the dude in red. Begin!"

Sakura was fumming. She mostly got in a team with some bitches, the classical rabid fangirls. Oh joy, here comes the redhead.

''Hey pinky. You better stay away from Sasuke-kun!" She adjusted her glasses. Sakura bursted into laughing.

"So idiots really exist on this very dear planet...I'm his little sister, idiot." That let her with jaw slack. The bitch *cough* Karin, was put as a goal keeper, and she and Luke were on the field. On the opposite team, Killer, the dude with long blonde hair and white and blue mask stood in front of the nest, with Jake and another prick grinned at them. They played with a brazoka, the colored ball was launched in the air by Sakura, who passed at Luke. He grinned, running with the ball forward. Jake rushed towards him, to get the balloon, and ran towards Karin. The boy winked at him. Being distracted, she let the ball hit the net.

"Damnit at all, Karin! You need to keep it out of the nest, not in it!" Sakura growled and shoved her out of the nest. The red haired girl fell on the ground, who screeched like a banshee. The ball came fast towards the pinkette, she dove for the ball, to fell right in a puddle of mud.

Sakura grinned and passed the ball at Mike, who passed at Luke and went to score a goal.

After a while, Whitebeard was grinning pleased. The pink punk was not as trouble as she seemed. She was quite good as a both GK and GG, still she needs some work with that temper. He held back a laugh when he saw her throwing the red haired teen in mud. Also the blonde was a good player. One of the best in some time. Almost as good as the current GK, Mr. Eustass. Quite violent and sadist, but one of the best.

It was equal, 9:9. Sakura managed to score almost all, while the bastard Jake scored the other for the opposite team. Coach Newgate blew the whistle in sign the match was over. All lined up again, more sweating than the others. Sakura was all sweaty and muddy. The coach went to them, with the team behind him.

"You did good, some better than the others." He looked at Karin, then at Luke. The girl was trembling under his gaze.

"Hebi, Matsumoto, Chang, April, Natsume, Moris, Taylor, Loose, Crowford, Sharma and Hart, out. Miss Uchiha, Mr Killer, and Mr Winston, you three were the best. Mr Winston, sorry but today is not your lucky day. Mr Killer, you will be the reserve as a GK." Sakura sent an apologetic smile towards the boy who smiled sadly, who left.

"Miss, I'm sorry to say this but..." Sakura bit her lip, the coach took a large breath. "Welcome to the team as our new goal gather!"

"Thank you sir, I will not disappoint you." She smiled.

"I'm sure of that." He turned to the team. "My sons and daughter, here we have your new brother and sister, Killer and Sakura!" All cheered. Sakura bumped her fists against Kiba and her brother, and hugged Tenten.

"Well let's all celebrate at-" Ace collapsed, snoring soundly on the floor. Sakura looked at him.

"Narcolepsy?"

"Yeah..." All sweatdropped.

At the cafe, Sakura was chatting animately with her teammates. The GK was Eustass Kidd, the leader of the Kidd crew, which was the co-leader of the mechanical club. The red haired dude was pretty sadist, a masochist and very violent and short-tempered. Other than that, he was a good teammate. In the team were also Ace, the narcoleptyc captain, a big womanizer, along with his second in command, Marco*. Kiba and Sasuke were playing on the field, near the net to defend it, along with Tenten. Also Jozu, Vista and Haruta were strong players, Jozu very calm and the team's strategist, Vista the other GG, and Haruta the fastest and the most agil player.

"While she was sipping her Monster Energy energizant, her iPhone rang. She took out the slender phone with funny snail carcass and answered.

"One moment." She got up and went in a further place.

"Yes?

"S-Sakura, is that you?"

"M-mom?" She broke a wishpear.

OooooooooooooOoooooooO

Done! Again sorry for not updating but here is a longer chapter as an apology. Sooo the notes first.

*1- The part with assasinating the Russian president I got from an action film. Don't ask me why.

*2- The Shin I'm talking about, is Sai's older brother I think. I may got wrong his name, I'm not sure.

*3- The part with the Royale Academy was inspired from the newer version of Inazuma Eleven. Bear with me.

Also if I got some football terms, correct me, since I can't really describe them in english. I'm basically a soccer fan, (GO BARCELONA!) So I couldn't really not make this scene.

Well that would be done for now. Ja ne!


	3. Some fun is never bad!

Hey! I'm sooo glad that this story is actually going somewhere, more reviews, more views, and favourites. I will keep updating these fillers because I don't really have time to update 'The Pink Haired Pirate' since it has more anime based details. The others are my pure imagination. Here I have some summaries, I wrote them months ago, out of boredom, you can check them before this chapter to start. It's easier for me to update the AUs so yeah...here they are:

The Shadow Bounty Hunter- The summary is similar with my first OP story, since this was the first conception. The difference of the content is a big one though: 1. Madara sent her there to help Luffy reach his dream, to pay as a debt for Shanks, 2. Sakura's mother initial name was Kira(I love that name so you will see it more often.) 3. Sakura's about 25, and she's a bounty hunter. Also the pairing would be on polls.

Messing with the Timeline- Sakura is sent back in time to prevent the Uchiha Clan massacre and Sasuke getting the Cursed Mark from Orochimaru. Easy like a piece of cake, right? NOT! Especially when she finds out things which makes her to take Sasuke's place as a mega-villain. A/N: At that time I read some timetravel fanfictions at the time I wrote the summary and I got the idea, also based somehow on the Naruto storyline, the pairing would be either an AkaSaku, don't know which, or... well I don't know maybe KabuSaku...

FBI Ninja- Dan and his friends finally get the chance to live as normal teenagers, when all their friends, including the ex-vexos, the vestals and so on are going to the same school as him. So this is where FBI agent Haruno Sakura or 'six' enters to guard the school and catch the bad guys who want them dead. A/N: This is another story inspired by The Murder of Matsumoto Yuki, I damn love that story, I read it several times, so bear with me. This is a Naruto/ Byakugan story, of course after the 4th season, the newest I think, after the Goundalians Invasion. I don't know really well. And about pairings...I think I like Shun/Sakura and...well I will see.

Alpha Dragoness- After Drago's black Alpha killed Valkra's, the ice breathing dragon glew white and shrinked until it became a human frame. Now why the hell is the dragon a she, and why she has purple hair? A/N: The summary sucks, but yeah. I watched How To Train Your Dragon 2, so this is where I got the idea. The main character aka the ex-dragon is inspired in appearence by Rider or Medusa from Fate/Stay Night, but as personality she's mine so she's an OC. I was thinking that Hiccup/OC would be nice enough as a pairing.

The Shadow Fairy- Animals, water, nature, light, energy, craftship and lastly, shadow. There we have the 7 elements and a pink haired newborn fairy predestined to a dark future. But who will be daring enough to bright up her fate? A/N: Well, another story inspired by a Twinkle Bell/Naruto story, but where Sakura is a healing fairy. I don't know about pairings, but I will listen to your requests.

Vampire Soccer- Mark's weird haired opposite bipolar twin cousins are transfering from Yokai Academy to Raimon High. The bright one takes the manager assistent place after Mr Raimon is injured, and the other in the football team. What if from the disaster match with the Royale Academy the twin's secret is revealed? Will they put the differences aside to can reach the Soccer Border? A/N: So yeah, Inner and Outer Moka Akashya. There will be more stories based on them, or maybe JUST ONE of them. I will call Inner Yuki, to avoid confusions. The pairing I though of was Axel/Yuki but it's up to you to decide.

Dark Ice Shards- Sonic and Shadow finally teamed up together to destroy their common enemy, with the help of their friends, and of course, Sonic's little cousin. What if she caught Shadow's dark heart in her little cold hands? A/N: I read some Sonic X FFs when I got this idea, so the pairing would be Shadow/OC. More details will be revealed in the story though.

Dynamical Bitch Duo- Two girls, two boys and a prank war worth an Oscar Award for the Best High School Movie. Karin and Sakura, the hot-headed troublemakers, Sasuke and Suigetsu, the school's biggest players. this will end bad, right? Maybe yes, maybe not. A/N: I don't have anything against Karin. I know she acts like a bitch and all, but Sakura was quite a fangirl in the past, and still we love her. And if we analyze Karin and Sasuke's past, she didn't seemed that annoying. And it's not like Sakura hasn't punched Naruto, like she did with Suigetsu. Kishimoto is already pissing me off with killing important characters so yeah, I don't give a damn about Naruto OOC-ness. REVOLUTION! Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Neji, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Shisui, Mikoto and others are fucking dead! So I don't want to hear anything about Naruto OOC-ness. Sakura and Karin are quite alike if we think well. Only Sakura's stronger. The pairings would be SuiKarin and SasuSaku.

Kyuubi's Byakugan- From the moment the Nine Tailed Beast saw Hinata stand up for Naruto against some bullies despite her shyness, he knew that she would protect his host and would be a perfect mare for him. But this is where he enters as a matchmaker since Naruto is too dense and Hinata would faint everytime he sees him. A/N: The pairing is evident, I wanted to try something new, not always with Sakura as main character. Hinata is Kawaii so yeah...

Jealousy- Izuna Uchiha was never jealous of his brother. But what is this weird feeling which pangs in his chest when he sees a beautiful pink haired girl at Madara's arm, smiling brightly like a ray of sunshine? A/N: Random and rare pairing. I really like the idea so that's why I'm looking forward to make a story or at least an One-Shot out of this.

Snake's Daughter- What if the Snake Sannin has a daughter he left in Konoha among the the Rookie 9? Well is not the Hyuuga hairess, not the Yamanaka boy-crayzy, neither the weapon mistress, but the cherry blossom beauty. A/N: Another randomness, but I read some of these type of FF and I really like them so yeah, they are nice and very few of them.

Pink Lizard- Chase Young created another powerful appretience, but more powerful. The difference between Sakura and Shadow is that she left to Orochimaru and Akatsuki to develop even more power, then to be sent to the Xiaolin temple, to work with Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Ping-Pong. What will happen later on the first meeting with her ex-master and sister? A/N: I like the ideas with Shadow and Sakura being sisters, so yeah. Pairings? Don't ask me yet.

Fallen Angel- While travelling to Hueco Mundo, Sosuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin find a pink haired woman with black angel wings. He picks her up and gazes in her half red, half emarald green eyes: "You are my Fallen Anger." "That's so nice for you, Aizen-kun" A/N: You can guess the pairing, Aizen is my favourite Bleach character so yeah, you can laugh at me and I will not care. For this I was thinking more of an One-Shot.

Between Ruby and Amber- After separating herself from Outer, Inner Moka now known as Yuki is sent to Avatar World to help Aang and his friends to defeat the Fire Lord Ozai and learn all the elements. While they meet Zuko on the way, they are falling hard for eachother, more deeply than she ever felt for Tsukune, or harder than he felt for Mai. Will they put the differences aside to be finally together? A/N: Don't ask me where I got the idea, I just did. The parining you can guess, and more details revealed in the content.

Crazy Pink and Quite Raven- Madara's students, Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha are sent to help the Death Eaters, since the elder Uchiha is Voldemort's friend. Well, their missions is to go undercover and destroy for once the pest named Harry Potter. What if there will be something holding them back to murder? A/N: Okay. In this story, I was thinking about HG/Sasuke and HP/Sakura. Weird I know, but I'm not a rare-pairing hunter for nothing, huns. Also this idea I got long time ago.

Done. I still have a few left but we will see em later. Now, Laylagirl111 choose a story from above.

Now...on the show!

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"S-sakura-chan, is that you?"

"M-Mom?" Tears of confusion, happiness and anger dripped down from the corner of her eyes. Her voice was trembling, as well her hands on the phone. She heard a sigh from the other line.

"Sakura, is me, Fugaku." A gruffy stern voice shook out the pinkette from her state.

"Yes, Fugaku-san?" The man sighed again.

"Come at the Uchiha Compound at 9 pm, we have some matters to discuss."

"There's nothing to discuss, Uchiha-san."

"Just come. Or we will bring you here by force." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hn. Very well, I will be there." With that, she hung up. She walked towards the table and picked up her bag.

"Oi, Saks, where are you goin'?" Sasuke looked at his sister.

"Skipping. I feel trolling someone right now. I might stop by later to talk with Fugaku and Mikoto. They've just called. Bye guys!" She said, heading outside.

"Sasuke, I don't understand. She's your sister. How come she call your parents by their names and she's not living with ya?" Kiba asked, as he drank some energizant.

"Hn. Because she and our parents argued..over something really important and serious matters. She's living with aunt Tsunade." He sighed.

Sakura was dashing on the road, clouds of dust flowing behind her. The sound of her motorcycle was raging through the calm suburbia. Near, was a park. A peaceful one, with old couples smiling and holding hands. The picture made her wanna gag, but smirked. The perfect territory for vandalize. Grinning, she took out her spraying cans, and parked her motorbike nearby. She took out her skateboard from her backpack and dashed off.

She shook some random colors, then sparyed and drawed every single tree, bench, statue, with obscene and vulgar paintings. The neighbors and the old hags shouted at her.

"You punk you better clean this up imediatly!" A police man stopped her, showing up his badge.

"Well, nice badge you have, Mr Police, but you like mine?" The dude in blue froze. On the black leather was a picture of her, grinning, in black suite, next to it the info:

Name: Uchiha "Pink Player" Sakura

FBI Agent.

He gulped.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama! I will not bother you!" He said running off. Smirking, she packed her 'tools', her skateboard and went on her motorbike, and dashed off again.

'Nice art, ne inner?'

**'Yep! You lil pervy' **She stuck her tongue playfully. Sakura sighed and somthing glowing caught her eye. An arcade. She grinned again, and went inside. It was full, no kidding. Some were playing, mostly around the age of 13 or so, and the ones about Sakura's age were holding hands or making out in a corner. There was a mini-bar. She sat on a stool, the barman grinned at her, cleaning a mug with an old rag.

"Wan' somethin' lass?"

"Yeah, something strong." Sakura murmbled. The barman came with the drink.

"Aren' ya too youn to drink somethin strong?"

"No, not really." She sipped her sake, the amber liquid slighly burning her throat. Then she saw it. It was like love at the first sight. She could imagine it, she and him jumping and walking on a flowery field, setting on fire the nice things together, holding it's joystick. Well built, amazing colors and graphics, it was just sooo...wow. She was breathless. The bartender smirked.

"Nice Play Station, eh? It's a prize. If you get the first place in a gaming contest, you recieve it, plus a huge wall mounting flat screen TV and full set of new EA games. It's a sponzorization from the EA gaming company."

"Where I sign up myself?" She said breathless. The middle aged man laughed whole-heartly.

"Right there." He pointed at a looooooooong queue. Sakura groaned.

"I suggest you to hurry and find a way to get there before them, the signing up will be closing soon." A cloud in Sakura's shape vanished quickly. The bartender chuckled at the teen's behaviour.

She waited impatiently, until Sakura's eyes lit up. In front of her, was a girl with blonde hair. Behind her, was a man with brown hair and eyes, looking smugly. She quickly slapped her butt and ran away. The blonde chick turned away and slapped the dude. She stormed off and the boy went after her.

'Jackpot. Two off, 210 more.' She went in that blonde's spot.

**'Please tell me that you're not-'**

'Inner, the goals excuse the ways. Wanna get that damned game?'

**'Well duh!'**

'Then shut up and cooperate.' She moved to the next prank. She quickly bought some trays of food, where she put some laxative. Sakura went to the bathroom to change. She knocked out a chick at a hot-dog stand, and stole her clothes. Adjusting some sun-glasses and a fake black mustache, she wnet outside with a tray of hot-dogs.

**'Another idea for costumation you just couldn't choose.'**

'In Tom and Jerry worked. Why wouldn't work here?'

**'That's a cartoon, we are in real life. What do you want next? Some crazy fans to write lemons about us and post them on a fanfiction site?'** Both looked at an imaginary camera.

'Well, why not try?' Inner just threw her hands in the air, and let her be. She walked at the first 20 at the queue.

''I'm sure you're are 'ungry, 'ere arr some free 'ot-dogs." Sakura said in a slightly fake french accent. Soon after the dudes ate, they rushed towards the bathroom, having slight stomach aches. She grinned and threw the stand somewhere and took off her hot-dog clothes.

'Told ya'

**'Whatever.'** Sakura groaned as she saw 190 people. She saw two familliar faces coming towards her. Okay, not really familliar. She saw them in her Art period. One was wearing a hat, red auburn hair and black shades, the other also wearing a hat with 'PENGUIN' written on it and a red pom-pom on it.

"Hey, you're Sakura, right?"

"Yeah, and you are?" She asked. Sakura didn't really had time to talk with anyone.

"Name's Shachi and this is Penguin." How originally. "We never knew you were the gaming type."

"Yeah well I am a gamer." She grinned, her mood changing.

"Good to know. What are you doing here?" The penguin dude asked.

"Plotting how to cut short the queue. Wanna help me?"

"Hell yeah!" The three of them grinned, and retreated at the farthest table.

"Ok. First, the inventory. What we have and what are the statics until now." Shachi said. All the three of them put their backpacks on the table.

"Well, I managed to get out 22 of the queue, by making an argue and spiking some food. I have a drawing pad, some sharp pencils, spray cans, my skateboard and some colorful little glass balls. You guys?"

"I have some ropes, car oil, matches, springs and banana peels." Penguin took out his things.

"And I've got some soap, needles, three baggy police jumpsuits with hood and hats, balloons and a snack."

*After a loooooooog hour*

"Mmmm this bento was soo good!" Sakura licked her chopsticks, grinning.

"Well thank you very much!" Shachi said smugly.

"Yeah, this time is not coal on a slice of bread." His friend grinned at him. Sakura rolled her emarald eyes. Yep she understimated them. Very much. Those guys are quite funny and easy to talk to, plus they are great pranksters.

"So, the plan A?"

"Yep. And of something's not working, we will use the plan B." They looked at her.

"What's plan B?"

"I scream bloody murder, the queue will free imediatly." She said non-chalantly.

"Good." All went to their posts.

The red-haired Heart crew member took some hot pink spray can and walked over the nearest wall. He shook it and wrote 'Suck a lemon.' on the white wall. He whistled to a gang of bulky looking man, with tattoos on their hairy arms, some of them bald.

Shachi was making funny faces which made them enraged and ran after the boy. He ran for his life outside the Arcade, while Penguin and Sakura were disabling the video cameras.

As they finished, a panting red head glared at them.

"What?" They asked together.

"Next time, you will be the ones who will run to not be hit by a Monster Truck car."

They smiled nervously.

"H-Hey, buddy, look at the filled part of the glass. You're not dead!" Sakura looked at him, nervously, a growl bubbled up inside his throat.

"At least you disabled them?"

"How incompetent do you think we are?"

"Yeah, I'm not bad in mechanics." She crossed her arms and raised. "Well time for stage 2." She took out some balloons and needles. "I suggest to cover your eyes." She smiled and tied some air-filled balloons every where in the place. She sat down at a table, to wait Shachi's signal. She drank a bit of water, when she saw her skateboard's wheels shining and blinking.

Sakura took out the needles and threw them, hitting every single balloon. The about 50 children at the queue cried and yelled as they dragged their parents outside, with them trying to calm them down. Sakura grinned at the horror scenes, also about 20 prissy teenagers girls with their boyfrieds screamed like fucking banshees as some of the balloons had water in them, and they blew up right above them.

"Nice, eh guys?"

"Oh yeah! Less than 100. Ready for the final stage?"

"Hell yeah!" All of them shouted and went back to their posts. Sakura placed her skate down, she launched the balls on the floor. Shachi poured some oil and soap too and the banana peel, and Penguin scribbled and got ready the drawing pad.

"Now!" She shouted and showed the paper, where it wrote: Free Money, touch the paper and you'll be rich! All rushed towards it, makin the queue free, tripping, falling and gripping onto eachother, as they went there. Shachi, Penguin and Sakura went to the booth, which was now open.

"We want to sign for the gaming contest!" All shouted at once, the dude sighed.

"Very well. You three will be playing against eachother, the 'King of Fighters Wing' game, on hardcore. You two first." The dude pointed at Shachi and Penguin. They gasped.

"Against eachother? But we are a team!" Shachi sobbed.

"Yeah why?!" Penguin chorused him, while Sakura hugged them.

"It was nice working with you guys?! We have to be enemied, now, Whahhhh!?" The cashier sighed and cleared his throat.

"Mister Penguin, mister Shachi, begin."

In the end, Penguin won, Shachi had a gloomy aura around his head.

"Good. Miss Sakura, Mr Penguin, you may begin." They grinned at eachother, with a tiny silver coin between their fingers. They let it drop. As soon the game begun, the them panted heavly as their fingers slammed against the buttons, the joysticks were baning to left and right, Sakura's silver hair character, Kula Diamond was using her iceknessis against Penguin's red haired crazy Yori. Sakura was cauht in his special attack, almost low on life.

"Ready to give up, Sakura?" He taunted.

"Hn. Never. Special attack!" She yelled as she pressed the combination, huge crystals hitting his character, making a 25 hit combo. Both low on life, lost as the time was up.

"Draw!" The dude at the booth announced. He took out the prizes for two of them.

"The prize for draw is..." Both waited impatiently. They Anime fell two cheap plastic trinkets shone above them.

"You've got to be kiddin me." She murmbled. The bartender laughed at them.

"I forgot to tell you. You win a trinket if you team up."

"AND NOW YOU ARE TELLING US?!" The three of them yelled. Sakura quckly took the PS and the games and they dashed off on Sakura's motorbike. They heard the muffilated yells behind them. All of them grinned as they escaped the crazy dudes. They stopped after they lost them.

"Ok I need to admit, I never had so much fun in my life, guys." Sakura panted.

"Yeah, you are not that type of girl we thought you were. I was surprised to see you at the Gamezone."

"Well, I'm unpredictable. What will we do with the game?" Sakura asked.

"We could share it and take turns." Shachi suggested.

"I agree. Wanna take it first, Saku?"

"Nah, get it. I will get it next time." Sakura looked to see the sky already darkening. "I need to go somewhere. See you mmorow at school. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" They all went off their ways.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Me- *yawns* I don't think is really healty to stay up so much, though is week-end so screw it. I hope you liked the new chapter. The game is King Of Fighters Wing, my 'childhood game' since I was playing it since I was an 6 or 7 years old brat, along with Swords and Sandals II, Sonic X, Need For Speed and various versions of GTA. I'm a gamer, but since my laptop is basically handicapated, I can't really put some cool games. This chapter supposed to be funny, since I had a quite gloomy the prev and the prologue, I'm better at humour than anything since that's my nature, so a fully emo character would be a challange for me. I hope you R and R and fuck a like to this story :D BECOME A LEGIONEER avec moi. :P


	4. Family drama

Hey guys! I'm glad you like my stories, sorry if I keep you waiting so long, but time is short, until 2 pm I have school, then until I come home, eat , change and sit down a bit is half past 3, then to 4 or 5 I'm doing homeworks, by that time is dark outside, then I either have some other work to do like study and/or chores, either I'm too tired or I'm too lazy to update, either I'm screwing my days on Minecraft and think, so don't judge me because maybe I'm not the only authress in my shoes..school is a pain in the ass, my lil brother as well, my laptop is fucked up literally, but maybe after I finish my eigth grade I will get a macbook, which I don't need to share. I'm a natural gamer so it hurts me that I can't play the new games like Outlast or NFS or a new version of GTA...yep sucks.

Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, Sakura's personalitty is similar to mine, only slightly altered and maybe how I really want to be. Of course I'm not really THAT punker, okay a bit..my best friend also says that I'm a pervert (grins) not that way you think, but only because my deskmate, who is one of my best friends, is basically corrupting my innocent mind (God whyy? T^T) sooo yeah you can guess.. Okay, enjoy the chappie, not my useless babblings, and read away my story!

Laylagirl111- My faithful reader, I'm happy you like the story and my sick imagination about pairings and shits, I will try to post more regulate, right now, only posting at the end of the week, the earliest on Thursday, the latest on Sunday, I hope.

Now I think is the third time I'm saying this but enjoy!

DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THE MAIN PLOT!

OooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooO

Sakura sped away from her two classmates, she was a little bit late for the meeting with the Uchihas, her family. Well somehow her family, because she didn't grow up with them. She met Sasuke while meeting Itachi, her actually work mate.

Sakura sighed before she knocked on the big doors. The Uchiha family owned a big electronic games company, like the Tohomikos, in top 3 the best game makers, from simple 3D games to cyber space simulators. Despite that, they live in a big, yet traditional japanese house, with big traditional garden and koi pond.

A maid greeted her with a smile and lead her in the dinning room, where all her family stood there, in lotus position, getting ready to eat.

"Welcome home, my daughter." Fugaku spoke calmly, ignoring her attire, which looked like she'd come from a drug addicted gang. As a FBI agent, she can't use drugs or too much alcohol, because, how her trainer would say, 'a night slept well, or a night spent getting drunk, equals a sword in your gut, raped on a deserted alley or gettin' poisoned.' And he was right. One night, she came from a bar, she was not drunk, but she was acting like one, to fool Kisame, since they made a bet, that she can't get loose a bit once in a while. Well, she drank , sure, but she was pretending to walk like drugged and keeping a dumb grin on her face. She was walking alone, when a guy with tan skin and blonde hair grinned at her. He was known as Bellamy the Hiena, a drug dealer. He was about to kill or rape her, if she wouldn't acted fast and beat him until he was unconscious.

"This is not my home, Fugaku. Now tell me why you need me here?" She said coldly, with a perfect poker face.

He sighed. She was an Uchiha, especially by her cold attitude, got from him.

"Sit down, and let's eat dinner while we are talking about it." She sighed, and sat down next to Itachi.

"I heard you are going to school with Sasuke. It's that true?"

"Yes. It is." She said, taking a glance at Sasuke, giving him a "You seriously-had-to-tell-him" look, he smiled nervously.

"Why? You had good grades at Ame High, Itachi told me."

"I had good grades. But I wasn't a saint. I wasn't a nerd, learning all day and night, to get an A grade next day. I was pulling pranks, until I was expelled for that." Sakura smirked, taking a bite from her onigiri. Sasuke chuckled, Itachi smirked, and Mikoto smiled a bit.

"Pranks? I knew you as a smart child, not a deliquent." He said, eating. Sakura's hands clenched on her chopsticks, she frowned.

"You never knew me." She clenched her teeth.

"What did you say? At dinner, you are speaking loud, for the others to can hear you."

"I said you never knew me!"

"Don't raise your voice at me. I'm your father, like it or not."

"No you are not! I really don't know what the fuck happened during that fire but what I know is that you took Sasuke, but you let me here, and that 'thing' found me before you could! Because of 'him' I'm a monster!" She yelled, her face filled with rage.

"Who-just who found you?" Mikoto said, breaking a wishpear.

"That son of a bitch, Orochimaru." Mikoto visibly paled.

"That snake bastard? I thought he died, I killed him!" Sasuke rose up, yelling."

"Son?" Fugaku looked at him.

"How 'bout we all tell our stories while we eat? Mikoto suggested, with her hands together, her lips curled in a cracked smile.

"I'm sorry, Mikoto-san. I have to go home, aunt Tsunade will wonder where I am." She said and got up.

"Have a nice evening, Mr and Mrs Uchiha. Sasuke, see you at school, Itachi,good luck with your work. Boss will be angry if you fail." She said, and the sound of her raging motorcycle motor, echoed through the silent streets.

"Boss? What are you working at, Itachi? You know we have lots of money so you don't need to work." Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Sakura are working with som ex-classmates, at a car service. I don't want to be spoiled, and neither Sakura does. And it's nice to work with your best friends." Itachi spoke non-challantly, drinking tea.

"Hn."

Sakura has just arrived home. She unlocked the door of her flat. Nothing was touched, it was dark and cold. Aunt Tsunade and uncle Jirayia were off a mission in Kyoto. She kicked the door of her room open and threw the bag on her bed. She dropped unceremoniously on the black leather chair in front of her macBook and opened it. She logged onto Facebook to see several friend requests.

'So we are popular, ne?'

**'Yeah, it seems so :D Well, we should talk with Deidara, he's on. Maybe he knows something about teh new mission. Tsunade is off to talk with that dude.'**

'You know that she said 'no more missions until she gets home'?'

**'Spoiler.'** Inner huffed and let Sakura do her work. She clicked on the bomb-art expert.

**Pink Player: Hey buddy, you're on?**

**Clay Master: Hey, Saku, un. Ofc I am. Sup?**

**Pink Player: Nothing much, just got home. I was at the Uchihas**

**Clay Master: Yeah, Itachi told me. You really snapped outta here, ne? un**

**Pink Player: Oh just shaddap. Anyways, did Pein bicker much?**

**Clay Master: You have no idea, un. He keeps talking and talking and-gah just come back!**

**Pink Player: Sorry buddy, I wish. I need to keep an eye on my foolish lil bro and discover the traitor. Until now, nothing seemed off.**

**Clay Master: Yeah I know, un. When will you be at the service? Hidan and Kisame are off to buy some new pieces, and Sasori is on a mission. So I can't be a designer and mechanic at once.**

**Pink Player: Well tommorow I have training, I'm the new GG of the team, then..well I don't do my homeworks so I guess I can pass by to help ya out a bit.**

**Clay Master: Thanks Saks,un. Well, I gotta go, I have some new designs to make. See ya mmorow, un.**

**Pink Player: Yeah no problem. Cya! **

** Clay Master has logged off**

Sakura sighed and closed her laptop and falled on her bed.

'To change or to not change? Nah!' She thought and kicked off her boots and rushed under her covers, not bothered by the inconfortable attire.

O0000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooO

Sorry for the short chapter, here are some notes.

1. I used the Tohomiko name, for lack of better surnames, so yeah it's basically Kimiko's from Xiaolin Showdown. Bear with me, I like to combine more elements together. But that doesn't mean she or any monks will be there.

2. I'm a gamer, so of course Sakura is a gamer.

3. There are soem cannon elements, and I'm trying to fit everything in, I don't know if I missed something, so please tell me.

That's for now, read the Story of The Cherry Blossom, a Tom/Saku fanfiction, I hope you like my writings, read and review!


	5. Double Trouble and Adrenaline Rush

Another late update! T^T Man, this keeps me getting used with lazyness. Happy Thanksgiving guys! Well for you, not for me because 1: I don't like festivals and things like Christmas or Easter. I respect them, but I'm not into them. Don't shout at me, they just seem pointless and useless. 2. In my country there's no Thanksgiving, since is an American holiday. Still Thanksgiving for all the guys and gals who have that holiday.

Thank you for views and shits, I just want to let you enjoy this chapter. Laylagirl111 I'm glad you like these craps called stories made by ole lil moi, enjoy a new chapter, don't worry, all will be wrote in time.

DISCLAIMER: I'm too sleepy to say it, you know the story.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat in his room. He rushed to grab his phone and dialed his sister.

"Sasuke, what the fuck do you want this late?" The pinkette groaned on the other line, sleepy and tired.

He let a relieved sigh.

"Nothing really, I just had a bad dream."

Silence.

"Bad dream? Really? What are you? 4? Just go back to sleep, moron. I can't believe you woke me up because of a nightmare."

"It was about Orochimaru. I dreamt he had caught you again. Don't spat at me."

"Okay bro, I don't know how you know about that fucker, but we will talk this later. Stop by my place tommorow after I finish my shift at the service auto?"

"Yeah sure. Hn. Good night, pinky." He smirked and hung up. He went to sleep again, a bit more relieved.

Sakura sighed. To have brothers is a pain in the ass, sometimes. She looked at her phone, it was 4 am, still dark outside. Sighing, she put on some black leggins, a white tank-top, and a black and white panda jacket, with a black hoodie with panda ears on it. She put on some sneakers, picked her iPod and her skateboard and went outside. She was an insomniac. She could barely fell asleep, and if she did, she couldn't get back to sleep if she was woken up. She had dark bags under her eyes, but the cold night breeze felt very nice against her sleepy state. She went in a park, and stopped by a lake. In the reeds nearby, a family of ducks were asleep in their feathers, looking peaceful. Right now, she wanted to strangle those ducks for sleeping so nicely.

Leaves rustiling, woke her up from her dazed state. She heard footsteps. A dude with white furred spotted hat, black hair and dark skin approached the lake.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up at him.

"Breathing, what do you think I'm doing?" Sakura spat.

"Hn. I thought I was the only one sitting here this early in the moring."

"Well you are mistaken,.."

"Law. Trafalgar Law. You must be Uchiha Sakura, Sasuke's sister."

"Well yeah, I am. Insomnia too?"

"You guessed right." He sat down by her side. "I have nighmares sometimes and I can't sleep. Plus I have really much work to do."

"Nightmares, eh? I think I can understand you here, buddy. A creepy grinning dude?" She smirked.

"Something like that..."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"I guess you've met Shachi and Penguin, right?"

"The dudes with weird hats from the Hearts crew. Yeah, those dudes are cool. Best gamers ever. Why do you ask?"

"They are playing non-stop those games they won at that competition at the GameZone. That until a police-man showed up and asked why they stole the games and where was their pink haired companion." He said, with an amused smirk on his face. Sakura paled.

"What the-"

"Don't worry. The police dashed off once Penguin told them your full name. It seems like they fear you. I wonder why."

"That's none of your business, Trafalgar. It just happens to be a big troublemaker. The manopera in the park on the Akasaka alley happens to be mine." She huffed and got up. Law smirked and got up as well. "And everytime they want to catch me, one of them is always injured or trolled, so of course they rushed to go and find me."

"Little seems that will pass some time until you will realise that you need to learn to shut up and be quiet, especially around me."

"Whatever, asshole. " She glared at him, he chuckled and came closer to her. "Oi too close buddy-" She was sut off when she felt his lips against her, sealing them in a bruising kiss. It ended too fast because he broke apart, his eyes never leaving hers, with a malcious look in his stormy grey orbs.

"Your lips tastes like cherries, Uchiha-ya." With that, he left. Sakura was red to her roots, more embrassed than angry.

'THAT FUCKING BASTARD! THAT THAT-'

**'That sexy guy!'** Inner tried to finish the phrase for her, drooling, to anger the pinkette even more.

'Inner, keep your perverted fantesies to you, and let us the normal people to sleep or just damn EAT!' She grunted and slammed her skateboard on the road, and dashed on it.

Later that day, Sakura just avoided Law, and hung out with her brother, and the football team. They've just finished training, and she recieved the team's equipament. The shirt was white with blue trimmings, on the back was the name, the number and bellow was the emblem: a skull, with two bones crossed in a T behind it, with a white crescent-like mustache. On the chest was the sponsor, from Samsung, written in black. They also wore blue shorts with the smaller emblem and the number on the left leg. The knee-lenght socks were blue with white trimmings, with the Puma emblem on them, and neon green and neon orange Mercurials*. Sasuke and Sakura being brothers, on Sasuke's shirt was written the name 'Uchiha', while on Sakura's was her name, to avoid confussions. They all stood in a line in front of coach Newgate.

"My sons and daughters, we will have a new match soon against the Royals, to get our revenge. With our new GG, they can't win against us again." He looked then at Sakura. "No matter what happens, DO NOT lose the ball and win the game. Even if my life is in danger." Sakura knew he meant those words. She gulped and nodded. Coach Newgate was sure scary as hell.

"H-Hai coach Newgate." He chuckled then and ruffled her pink head.

"Call me pops, like everyone here." With that he dismissed them, and went to the lockers. Sakura and Tenten walked there together.

"Pops? Really? Why we would do that?"

"Well, coach Newgate considers us his sons and now daughters. Me, Ace, Marco, Izo, Haruta and Vista grew up together. So we are like brothers. Oyaji is like our father, especially for Ace. His father one of the biggest mafia corporations. Of course he hates him. But he died before his son was born so yea...well Oyaji was the one who took him in like me, and the others."

"Oh..well I don't have a really good relationship with my family. The only ones I really like are my brothers, Sasuke and Itachi, and maybe Mikoto, my mother. My father is a bastard, and the others...well I don't know them." Sakura put her bag of clean clothes down and started getting undressed to go in the shower.

"I'm sorry. But why is that?"

"Because...I don't know. I just can't really tell.." Sakura stepped in the shower, to let the hot water stream down her body. It washed up all the sweat and make-up at once. Closing the water, she dried herself with a towel and got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black Breaking Benjamin shirt, her piercings in her ears and nose, and her black sneakers in her feet.

"Done Tenny?" She yelled out for her best friend.

"Yep!" The brunette wore her hair like usual, with a pink chinese top and black jeans, and blue sneakers. Both put their equipment in their bags, and went out. Because of trainings, they missed all their periods, so they could go home.

"Where off, Tenten?"

"I'm going on the left to meet Hinata and Ino at Starbucks. Wanna come?"

"No thanks, I need to go to work. Deidara can't do all the work by himself, so I need to go and help him. See ya 'mmorow at school!" They both exchanged farewells and Sakura dashed on her bike.

"That girl.." Tenten shook her head and head over where her two best girl friends were.

Sakura kept riding her motorcycle at full speed, until she arrived at the service auto. It was a big place, 'Akatsuki's Tattoos and Art design' wasn't only repairing cars. It was actually a big designing company, both for cars and tattoos. Pein was the manager, Konan was at the cashier, recieving the orders, Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu were delivring and buying new pieces and engines, Sasori and Deidara were designing new patterns, and Sakura and Hidan were the main mechanics, always repairing and fixing cars. Right now, there were only Pein, Konan, Deidara and Sakura working, since Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu were off in Osaka and Tokyo to buy some new engines, Sasori was on a mission in Great Britain, and Hidan was working on a case in Los Angeles. So there were only them. She parked her bike and put down her helm, and headed inside. Deidara was under a red sport car, working.

"Ello Dei. Need help?" Sakura leaned on the door frame, smirking with her arms crossed.

"Hey Saku. Thanks god you are here. I couldn't resist one more minute to get dirty my perfect hair!" He whined and went to shower.

Sakura chuckled and went to change. Over her shirt she put a gray denim overalls and raised up her sleeves, and tied her hair up. She went under a red monster truck and took out a wrench to work on the new engine.

The blue haired co-manager sighed and put down her paperwork. Pein let all the work on her shoulders, since he was working in the tattoo parlor. A lot of brats wanted to get new tattoos so he was busy.

A guy, around 18 or 19 entered in the shop.

"I'm here for my truck, bitch." He grunted. The dude had bright red spiky hair and purple/red eyes.

Konan shot him a glare.

"Follow me. And don't call me a bitch for your own car's safety reasons, asshole." He smirked and followed the bluette in the garage.

"Whatever."

"Oi Deidara, are you done with the- Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sakura's pink head popped out from the car.

"I'm here for my shift. Deidara is a blonde pansy and he said that he wants to work more on some art design. I would have come to tell you I'm here, but he told me that the client should be here anytime now." Then her eyes landed on the dude next to her friend. "You? This is your truck?"

"Of course it's mine, dumb bitch. I hope you were not a pansy and repaired it well."

"Of course I did it, fucker! Go and try it." She smirked and patted the front of the car. It was red, with black and orange flames, and an emblem which looked like a jolly roger, of a grinning skull in flames with a pair of goggles on top, with a dagger behind it. "Or maybe a race. Watcha say? " She winked and threw away her grease and fuel stained gloves.

"You're on, bitch!" He said and got in the car. Sakura walked over a smaller garage, and took out her black and green Lamborghini Gallardo. Konan sighed and gave the start. Both slammed their feet on the acceleration. They dashed outside leaving a tray of dust behind them. Kid heard Sakura's voice on the station.

"So where is the Finish line?"

"At school and then back."

"Hn." He tested out his new engine. He flashed the middle finger at the pinkette as his truck went in front of the tiny Lamborghini. She fummed.

"Eat dirt, bitch!" He laughed in the station. Sakura's brows furrowed in frustration and opened the glove compartment where was a set of coloful glowing buttons. She chosed out the big red shiny one. She slammed her fist against it and in the back of the car, a new engine formed. A green glow, then she sped off in a black and green blur in front of the monster truck. Kid growled and smashed the acceleration and the nitro at once.

"Who's eating dirt now, eh fuckface?!" She laughed and sped off.

Not long after that, they heard police siren behind them, speding after them.

"Fuck." Both of them muttered at once as they heard the police bitches on their tails.

Ace and Marco were drinking some coffee when they spitted it over as they saw red and green blurs speeding past them, and a crowd of police cars hot in tails after them.

"What the fuck?" They muttered as they heard two familliar laughing in the cars, of their GG and GK in the soccer team.

"A half is done, fuckface, and I'm still in the front!"

"Don't think so, bitch." He slammed some buttons and flashed in front of her. After several more buttons, he let a trail of oil in front of the sport car, to make it slide.

"DAMN YOU CHEATER!"

She only heard him laughing, to make her blood boil. She pull some levers and her spirings attached to the wheels made her jump over the paths of oil, next to Kid.

"Missed me?" She winked and dashed past him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" He slammed his foot against the acceleration, almost breaking it, and both were mirror at mirrior, both gritting their teeth. Konan and Deidara was in their sight, waiting for the winner. Both of them were sweating bullets. The acceleration pedal broke, and both jumped out from their cars to fall in front of the car service. The two cars smashed against an abandoned building, in an explosion. The other two Akatsukis went and lend a hand for them to take and get up.

"Konan, Deidara, who won?" Sakura panted. Kid was eager to find the answer.

"Welll..." Deidara looked nervous at them.

"It's a draw. Both of you jumped out the car at the same time." Konan looked at them. "If Pein sees this.." She sighed.

"This was the best race ever!" Sakura beamed, her eyes glowing. "I mean I had races in New York and California with some fuckers, but this was beyond what I was expecting!" Kid was raging but he laughed, hard.

"Not so bad, for a bitch. Looking forward for a next race! After I get a new car."

Sakura was still laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I will repair it shortly."

"You seriously say you can do it." Sakura blinked at him.

"Well I'm not a witch, but I will try." She picked the greasy gloves and brought in the two mashed cars. Behind the garage, there were sparkes and metal clinging.

After 5 hours...

"I'm done!" Sakura came with the car intact, she was smiling behind the welding mask. Kid looked at her with wide eyes. "Try to not smash it too much." She grinned and head back, to get to work with her car.

He stared at the place where she stood a few second ago.

'She's beautiful'

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooo

Done!

The Mercurials are a brand of soccer shoes. My bro has them and I really like them, despite they look...swagish...equipament I chosed is inspired by FC Chelsea's equipament, one of my favourite teams. Sorry if it was lame, I needed to add an romance scene, and a bit of adrenaline, plus some soccer, to can bend my favourite likings. I like Fast and Furious, and my first game was Need For Speed, of course an older version. It was still nice. Lamborghini is my fav car, both design and horsepower, speed and shits. Well that's what growing up with cousings and brother instead of a sister or a girl company is doing to me.

Well, my fav pairings are Ace/Saku, Law/Saku and Kid/Saku, so either there will be one of them, I'm not sure.

I really want to thank all my muses, all anime is going to the rightful owners, mine are only the plot.

Okay I'm done for now, Ja ne! ^^


	6. The Curse Mark Twins

Hello! Sorry for late update, so here is the next chapter as an apology. Now that we had a bit of adrenaline and action, we should have some...well maybe memories, should we begin working on the case or what? I don't really know. I think...well yeah I'm not gonna spoiler like always, you have to find out. :P Too bad for ya.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR MUSIC, BUT I OWN THE PLOT AND EVERY SINGLE OC I ADDED IN THE STORY!

oooooooOoooooooooooO

Sakura entered her messy room. Everything was out of place, but she liked it that way. It reminded her of her cousin, Shisui, which was one of the best top ANBU chiefs in Osaka, until he was assassinated during a mission. The family knew him as a club bouncer in the same city, and he died in a car accident. Only she and her cousin knew the truth. Itachi was with him on that mission, and he still blames himself for his older cousin's death. Shisui and Sakura were very good friends, and he was like a brother to her. They hung out, they talked, they trained and pulled pranks on the agents like there was no tommorow. He also never cleaned up his room. So Sakura's is like that in his memory.

She walked over to her walk-in closet, and rummaged through the clothes, to see the coder unlocked, with a strange yet familliar hand print on it. Sakura visibly paled.

'I-Inner, who the fuck just entered in my room? You must have Uchiha DNA to can enter, not even aunt Tsue and uncle Jiy can't enter!'

**'Saks, calm down. Let's head down and see the fucker who decided to enter our room without our permission.'**

Sakura took a sharp breath and entered the password. In the wall, formed a crack with some metal doors, which lead to an elevator. With an annoyed huff, she entered it and pushed the lowest button. She crossed her arms at the sound of the annoying classic elevator music.

'Why I haven't changed that tune?'

**'Calm down, you are under stress. Maybe Itachi needs some equipament or some files.'**

'He always calls me when he needs something. Sasuke! I forgot about him!'

As she stepped out from the elevator, her twin raven-haired brother glared at her, from a chair.

"Took you long enough."

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? And you found out this place?"

"I searched."

"Hn. I forgot of our meeting because my shift at the service auto was longer than I assumed. I had to repair much. Now get outta here. You shouldn't be here!" Sakura yelled.

"Shouldn't be here?! Can you please tell me why you have a fucking underground base in your closet, why you are tracking down criminals while you are acting like an innocent troublemaker?! Or why are you and Itachi lying to mom and dad?!"

Sakura stared at him.

"I found several folders of reports os assassination missions, most of them taken by you, Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki, also the others, who are Itachi's friends. Transfer student, huh?!"

"Sh-shut up! That's not your business!"

"Your safety is my business because you are my fucking little sister!"

Both of them were yelling.

"THEN WHERE WERE YOU, MOM AND DAD WHEN OROCHIMARU FOUND ME?! WHERE WAS THE POLICE WHEN I WAS KIDNAPPED BY THAT SICKO?! YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME?! HE TRANSFORMED ME IN A FUCKING BLOODY MONSTER! WANNA SEE?!" Black marks burnt Sakura's skin, her skin became from ivory to chocolate, her now crimson hair grew longer and spikier, her eyes were glowing bloody red with black patterns and black sclera, and her cannines grew sharper.

"You are not alone, Sakura." Sasuke muttered and got in his second state. His skin was a chocolate shade, his eyes were amber yellow with slits, his sclera was black and his hair was a bluish gray shade, longer and spikier.

"How he got you?" Sakura asked softly.

"I was twelve. I was training with Naruto in martial arts. Until, some guys with sound engraved on metal headbands challenged us to a fight. We lost, and Naruto was knocked out and I was taken by them. There I recieved the curse mark. One of the guys there, also kidnapped managed to help me escape, his name was Suigetsu Hozuki, he's now at Kiri High. What about you? What do you know about him?"

Sakura sighed and motioned him to sit down.

"He was the one who caused that fire in that maternity. He was actually looking for an Uchiha to be his host. Orochimaru is a very good chimist and phisician, who was always interested and intrigued by immortality. After his parents died at the age of 16, he had a mental breakdown. Because of that, he's not thinking straight. He is cruel, without any moral senses and would do anything to achieve his goals, no matter how many sacrifices he would make, even his own sanity. Well, you see, the Uchihas have a very rare bloodline. Our eyes are special, and the ocular tehnique is activated by a traumatic event, acting like an auto-defense in iminent danger. He did several tests on me. First, he modified by spinal cord. Instead of red blood cells, it product acids, which in contact with leukocytes and plasm, instead of blood, it creats a special substance which desintegrate and burn liquids like poisons, gases, and disolve the bullets or solid materials. Then, he gave me the Curse Mark of Earth. Yours is of Heaven. The Heaven is a mark which disappears once the gaver is dead. Mine is permanent. During from the age of two, to the age of 15, I trained those powers and found out my affinity for fire and lighting, like most of our family, who were known fighters. I archieved the highes stage, the Rinnegan, when I saw Shisui dead, and when I assisted the massacre in Beijing."

"But what happened after?"

"A couple of ANBUs found me, enrolled me in the FBI special forces, and I was taken under Tsunade's wing. The special forces is made by the guys like me, with special unlocked powers, like Itachi, Kisame, and way more."

"FBI huh? And why any of you hadn't told me or our parents?"

"Well would do it if you were in or place?"

"No I don't think so." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, I'm working on a special case, involving Orochimaru. Our spies say that there might me a spy in the school. No one knows who he/she might be. I know Hebi Karin and Otsutsuki Juugo were once under his command, but I see they are done with these type of things."

"Karin? That red-haired bitch which follows me around like a puppy?"

"Yep. Actually she is a good tracker or scout. And Juugo also has the mark. The problem is..I don't understand why I can't find any clues? I mean I searched every single clubhouse, only the Medic."

"Then why don't you join it? You are a good medic."

"I...I just don't really get along with the boss there so yeah..." Sakura made a disgusted face.

"Who, Trafalgar?"

"Yes, him." Sakura looked away, and Sasuke let a heartly laugh.

"Okay okay I got it. Well, let's go to Starbucks. I'm paying."

"Sure. I think I really need a coffee right now." They got to their normal selves and went to the cafe. They sat down at a table.

"I wanted to ask, what is really Itachi doing?"

"He is off to buy some new pieces in Tokyo or Osaka. We need to get better our engines. Once the asshole is caught, I'm done with this school."

"And after?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will be repatizated in another highschool. Or maybe city or country. Depends. I think USA is my next destination." She sipped her coffee.

"Oh. Well coach Newgate said that we need to go to school right now, he has something to tell us."

"And you are just telling me?! Come on!" She pulled her to their bikes and both of them sped on their black with blue/green motorcycles.

The Uchiha brothers praked their bikes in the parking lot, and rushed in the gym, where all the team was lined up, with coach Newgate speaking.

"Sorry, we are late but this idiot brother of mine just told me." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Guararara just come in I will say it once again." He patted her pink head. "We are going on a trip, on Saoboady Archipeleago in the south of Japan, for a match with the Sao High. We will be staying there for two weeks, with the match on the last weekend of our staying there. Until then, you can do whatever you want."

Everybody cheered.

"You are all dismissed!"

"So cool! We are roommates, right Saks?"

"Of course Ten."

"Yay! Now come on, we are meeting Ino and Hinata at the airport. One of their friends in Suna High is visiting them, along with a group of Suna students, for the next match."

The pink haired girl followed her brunette friend outside.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Family drama ^/^ I hope you liked it. Tommorow I have a big test so I have to learn, and please r and r if you don't understand something.

Ja ne guys! ^^


End file.
